Watcha Doin?
by Nekomois
Summary: Karena bersama teman-temannya yang kelewat absurd, Sasuke pun tidak akan bisa menemukan ketenangan. Bahkan di saat weekend sekalipun. AU. High School Life. Oneshot. Warnings inside.


Hai hai~ *lambai-lambai gaje* *ditendang*

Ini pertama kalinya saya publish genre humor di fandom ini.

Sebenernya ini bikinnya udah lama sih, tapi baru publish sekarang. Sempet kena WB dan hiatus juga. Jadi kalau kalian menemukan jokes dari jaman purbakala yang udah _out-of-date_ banget, mohon dimaklumi yaa, fufufu.

Soo, **Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Watcha Doin'? © Nekomois | Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU. High School Life. Super random, super OOC, melenceng dari EYD, kemungkinan typo(s) nyempil.  
**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Weekend!

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke akhirnya datang. Dia begitu muak, bosan, dan jenuh dengan pelajaran yang terus dijejalkan oleh gurunya setiap hari. Dia juga manusia biasa yang butuh refreshing. Hari ini dia akan melakukan hal semaunya! Dia akan mengikuti kebiasaan seekor tupai ketika musim dingin tiba, hibernasi. Balas dendam karena akhir-akhir ini dia terus-menerus begadang karena tugas barbar yang diberikan guru-gurunya dengan semena-mena.

Tapi kenapa hari ini panas sekali?

Sasuke memandang malas ke arah jendela kamarnya. Seingatnya, tadi pagi hujan menerpa Kota Konoha tiada ampun, tapi kenapa sekarang malah gerah sekali. Sasuke mengipas-ngipasi tubuhnya dengan buku LKS Fisikanya yang sudah tak berbentuk dan mengutuki AC rusak di kamarnya yang tidak membantu sama sekali. Capek dengan acara kipas-kipas, dia akhirnya turun menuju dapurnya dan memilih cara yang lebih praktis, _ngadem_ di depan kulkasnya.

**TING TONG TING TONG**

Tedengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Sasuke memandang geram ke arah pintu masuk rumahnya itu. Siapa itu? Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengganggu acara _ngademnya_ itu?

"TEMEEE, TEMEEEE!" tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara cempreng yang Sasuke kenali sebagai Naruto, teman sekelas Sasuke. 'Ngapain coba si cunguk itu dateng ke sini,' batinnya kesal setengah mati. Sasuke akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan dengan malas ke arah pintu.

"TEEMEE! TEMEE! MAIN YUU—," Teriakan cempreng Naruto yang membahana akhirnya terputus ketika si empunya rumah membukakan pintu dan menjejalkan sandalnya ke mulut Naruto. Ternyata dia tidak sendiri, tapi membawa tiga onggok (?) temannya yang lain.

"Gak usah teriak-teriak napa!" teriak Sasuke geram.

"Mhmhmhm!"

"Ngapain ke sini?" tanya Sasuke sarkastis.

"Jahat baget sih, tamu itu disambut dengan baik dong." Jawab Naruto—yang sudah mengeluarkan sandal Sasuke dari mulutnya— sambil manyun.

Sementara mereka bermesraan (?) di depan pintu, tiga orang temannya yang lain—Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Gaara—malah langsung_ nyelonong_ masuk ke dalam tanpa sungkan-sungkan dan duduk dengan enaknya di sofa ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha itu.

"Siapa suruh kalian masuk?" tanya Sasuke.

"Panas tahu di luar," jawab Gaara dengan datar.

"Iya nih, Sas, bikinin minum doong? Hauuus!" Kata Kiba, yang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya dengan enaknya di sofa sambil melet-melet. Terlalu lama bergaul dengan Akamaru ternyata juga berdampak kurang baik baginya.

"Merepotkan," ujar si kepala nanas—Shikamaru—yang kini juga ikutan tepar di dekat Kiba.

Kali ini Sasuke merasakan sensasi ingin membacok orang-orang yang ada di depannya itu. Enak banget ya, tiba-tiba dateng, langsung nyelonong, dan dengan seenak jidat menyuruh si tuan rumah membuatkan minum?

Betapa budimannya teman-temannya ini.

* * *

Sasuke membawakan seteko es jeruk beserta beberapa gelas yang terlihat sangat menggoda bagi insan-insan yang sedang kepanasan di ruang tamu itu. Untung saja Sasuke masih menganggap mereka teman, kalau tidak dia pasti sudah mencampurkan racun tikus ke dalam minuman untuk teman-temannya yang tak tahu diri itu.

Mereka menyerbu minuman yang tidak bersalah itu seketika dan meneguknya dengan ganas.

"Kok sepi sih, Sas?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, memecah kesunyian.

"Oh, Bokap sama Nyokap lagi njenguk Itachi yang di rawat inap di Oto tuh," Jawab Sasuke.

"Haah? Emang Kak Itachi kenapa?" tanya Naruto, (agak) khawatir.

"Salah pake krim anti keriput, mukanya malah kayak habis kena Tomcat."

Betapa nistanya..

"Oh." Koor mereka—minus Shikamaru yang sudah molor dengan enaknya di atas sofa.

* * *

Kini mereka sudah berada di sebuah sofa di ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke memindah-mindah channel TV dengan beringas. Gaara, Naruto, dan Kiba cuma menonton aksi Sasuke dengan bosan. Shikamaru, setelah pindah dari ruang tamu, malah melanjutkan acara molornya. Sore-sore begini, tidak ada acara TV yang bagus, isinya sinetron semua. 'Bagus!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sas, jangan di pindah-pindah napa? Pusing tau yang lihat!" protes Kiba yang lalu melahap donat yang disajikan Sasuke. Yang diprotes malah tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Main PS aje yuk!" seru Naruto yang rupanya sudah tak tahan dengan ketidakjelasan ini. Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari sang tuan rumah, Naruto sudah mengobok-ngobok rak yang ada di dekatnya. Dia mengeluarkan seperangkat PS3 beserta joysticknya kemudian. Bener-bener serasa di rumah sendiri ya, Nar?

"Woi! Main obrak-abrik aja sih!" seru Sasuke murka.

"Main apa nih?" tanya Gaara—tidak mempedulikan kemurkaan Sasuke tadi— kemudian ikut membantu Naruto mencolok-colokkan kabel PS ke tempat yang semestinya.

"Harvest Moon!" jawab Naruto sambil ikut mencomot donat.

"OGAAH!" respon Sasuke. Dia beranjak mendekati kedua temannya itu sambil mengambil sebuah _Blue-ray Disk_ _Pro Evolution Soccer_ 2013 dan langsung memasukkannya ke PS, "main ini aja!" serunya.

"NAH SIIIP!" seru Kiba sambil mengacungkan empat jari jempolnya, sama jari kaki sekalian (?).

"Gue main duluan! Siapa mau lawan gue?" tantang Sasuke.

"Gue."

* * *

Sasuke kini memencet-mencet tombol joysticknya dengan ganas. Dia cukup dibuat kewalahan juga oleh Gaara. Skor mereka imbang 1-1, padahal sudah 30 menit berjalan. 'Masak gue harus kalah sama orang nista ini? Cuih gak sudi!' batin Sasuke.

"Woi! Shika! Lo tidur mulu sih gak asik lo!" seru Naruto, prihatin melihat temannya yang masih molor dengan damainya.

"Ya nih! Masak jauh-jauh ke sini cuma buat numpang molor doang?" Kiba ikut angkat bicara.

Yang jadi subjek pembicaraan perlahan menggeliat dan bangun dengan bekas iler yang masih menempel di mukanya. "Apaan sih, berisik deh," gerutunya.

"Tuh, tuh, liat Si Teme sama Gaara lagi tanding, lo pegang siapa?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Gue pegang Gaara ah! Sasuke gak meyakinkan," ucap Kiba dengan entengnya. Merasa dilecehkan Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan mengirimkan _death glare_ terbaiknya ke Kiba.

Tapi rupanya hal ini salah besar..

Karena setelah kelengahan Sasuke itu, Gaara langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan itu untuk menggolkan.

DAANN… Uuuh tidak gol.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan memandang Gaara penuh penghinaan. "Gak semudah itu, Gar, fufufu," Sasuke malah mulai tertawa maniak.

Gaara mungkin mulai kesal pada Sasuke, dia dibutakan oleh keinginan untuk menang dan akhirnya menjegali setiap pemain Sasuke yang menghalangi jalannya. Sasuke mengoper bola ke pemainnya yang lain, dijegal lagi. Oper lagi, jegal lagi.

Dan terus begitu.

"Fufufufu," kali ini giliran Gaara yang tertawa maniak.

Tapi tentu saja semua tak berjalan semulus itu. Wasit kemudian mendatangi salah satu pemain Gaara dan tanpa banyak omong langsung memberikan kartu merah padanya.

"Fufufu, kartu merah," ujar Gaara sambil tertawa _psikopat_. Disini mulai ada indikasi bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Gaara.

Sasuke lama-lama mulai jengah dengan aksi jegal-jegalan Gaara. "LICIIIK LO GAAAR!" teriak Sasuke frustasi. Dia membanting joysticknya, meremukkannya jadi berkeping-keping, dan memakannya dengan ganas (?).

"LO YANG MINTA GAAAR!"

Sasuke mencolokkan joystick yang baru pengganti joystick yang jadi sasaran amukannya yang tadi dan melancarkan aksi balas dendam. Sasuke gantian menjegali pemain Gaara. Gaara tidak terima dan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hasilnya, mereka malah jegal-jegalan dan bolanya sekarang malah diabaikan begitu saja (?).

Shikamaru menguap dan meraih remote TV yang ada di dekatnya.

**CKLEK **

"_Orochimaru!"_

"_Biarkan aku terjun, guru Sarutobi! BIARKAN AKU MATI GURUUU!"_

"_Tuh, ada upil."_

Hening…

Benar-benar sinetron tidak bermutu.

* * *

Mereka kini bergelimpangan dengan nista di atas karpet di ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha itu. Mungkin agak capek setelah insiden tadi, terutama Sasuke dan Gaara. Sasuke melirik jam yang menggantung di ruangan itu. Sudah jam 9 malam rupanya. "Oi! Udah malem lo! Gak pulang?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengurangi nada ingin mengusir dari kata-katanya itu.

"Jahat banget sih, di luar hujan tuh! Males ah pulang!" seru Naruto sambil memeluk Kiba dari samping.

"Oi! Ngapain sih!" Kiba kaget yang kaget setengah mati langsung menjauh dari area jarak jangkuan Naruto.

"Eh, sori Kib, gue kira guling," jawab Naruto dengan innocent-nya

Sebuah batalpun meluncur mengenai mukanya.

"ADOOOW!"

"Iya nih, males ah pulang," sahut Shikamaru dengan setengah merem.

"Sama," ucap Gaara dan Kiba berbarengan.

"Kita nginep sini aja!" seru Naruto dengan semangat.

"Ide bagus!"

"Hn."

"Merepotkan."

"Terserahlah," jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa perlawanan, menyerah pada nasib. _Say good bye to your hibernation, Sasuke_.

**Kruuyuuk~**

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Naruto. Naruto malah cengar-cengir gak jelas. "Sori, gue laper, hehe," katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Udah habis donat segitu banyak belum kenyang juga!?" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya akan dahsyatnya kekuatan cacing kremi yang bersemayam di dalam perut Naruto. "Ada Ramen cup tuh di dapur, bikin aja," sambungnya.

"YEEE!" Naruto berteriak kegirangan dan langsung melesat ke arah dapur dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Bikinin juga dong!" seru Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Kiba berbarengan. Sasuke menatap mereka horor. Apa sekarang wabah cacing kremi akut sedang melanda Konoha?

* * *

Ruangan tengah kediaman Uchiha itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Joystick-joystick—yang masih utuh maupun tidak—bertebaran dimana-mana. Cup bekas ramen juga masih belum mereka bereskan—bahkan beberapa cup terjungkal, menumpahkan sisa kuahnya ke lantai.

Sasuke membereskan sisa-sisa kerusuhan massa di ruangan tengah itu sementara Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Kiba— yang sudah menghabiskan stok ramen cup instan selama sebulan milik Keluarga Uchiha— menggelepar kekenyangan di atas karpet beludru nyaman di tengah ruangan itu. Sasuke lagi-lagi menatap mereka dengan pandangan ingin membunuh, "WOI, ENAK BANGET KALIAN!? BANTUIN NAPA?" teriak Sasuke penuh amarah.

"Mhmhmh..." hanya itu jawaban mereka.

Sasuke sudah siap mengasah golok yang entah dia dapat darimana.

Naruto dan Kiba yang tadinya sudah mau tidur itu bangun dan mendelik seketika. Ketika mereka mendengar suara asahan golok itu, mereka langsung berpindah ke posisi duduk. Sementara Shikamaru dan Gaara yang sepertinya sudah pergi ke alam lain, tetap tidak pindah posisi.

"Iya, iya, Sas, sini gue bantuin," kata Naruto sambil nyengir ketakutan.

"Yo, Sas! Gue juga bantuin kok!" sambung Kiba yang juga (agak) gemetaran melihat kilauan golok itu.

Sasuke melirik ke arah dua teman kampretnya yang tidak bergeming itu.

"Udah ah, biarin aja mereka, udah pada tidur tuh," ucap Naruto yang mulai memunguti bekas-bekas cup ramen.

Sasuke menghela nafas, menepuk dada, dan beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil _trash-bag._

* * *

"Woi, Sas! Kita tidur dimana nih?" ujar Naruto.

"Terserah, di teras juga bisa." Jawab Sasuke ngawur.

Sebuah joystick pun melayang mengenai jidat Sasuke.

"ADOOH!"

"Enak aja." Ujar Gaara yang ternyata merupakan pelaku pelemparan itu.

"Tidur disini aja lah." Ucap Shikamaru sambil merem.

"KAMPRET! KALIAN BELUM TIDUR!?" teriak Sasuke membahana.

Sasuke berniat menerjang mereka, tapi dia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. Dia kemudian beranjak menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua sambil terhuyung-huyung, "ya udah, gue ambilin bantal guling plus selimut dulu," ucapnya lemas.

Sasuke sekarang tergeletak di tengah-tengah teman-temannya yang sudah mengeluarkan suara dengkurannya masing-masing. Dan Sasuke lah satu-satunya yang terjaga, tergangggu oleh suara-suara fantastis itu. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, dan merapatkan selimutnya, berusaha untuk memejamkan kedua matanya.

'Oyasumi.'

**THE END**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Entah kenapa semuanya terlihat begitu kabur. Dia berusaha untuk bernafas.

Berat sekali.

Sesak.

Sesak.

'Ya Tuhan, apakah aku akan mati?' pikir Sasuke, pasrah.

Seketika kedua matanya terbelalak. Dia terbangun sambil terengah-engah. Ah ternyata itu semua hanya mimpi.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah sadar sepenuhnya, dia menemukan kaki-kaki temannya yang dengan enaknya nangkring di atas dadanya.

"KAMPREEET!" umpat Sasuke dengan volume di ambang batas kewajaran.

Pantas saja.

**Bener-bener THE END**

* * *

Nah, nah gimana nih pendapat kalian? Garing? Jayus?

Sebagian ada yang diangkat dari kisah nyata sih, bagian main PS sama omakenya, haha XD

Mind to leave me some review, please?


End file.
